The Rise of the Black Heir
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: When Harry finds out that he is the son of Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange everything changed. Now he's on a different path than the one he was on before. What will happen when he has to decide which side he will be on in the upcoming war?


**By Polaris Aries Black**

**The Rise of the Black Heir**

**Summary: When Harry finds out that he is the son of Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange everything changed. Now he's on a different path than the one he was on before. What will happen when he has to decide which side he will be on in the upcoming war? **

**This is a spin off/AU of The Black Secret. Instead of Sirius being Harry's father it would be Regulus. The only chapter that would be the same of TBS is this one. Oh and he would obviously be alive in this fic too. There are changes to this so that it fits Regulus and Rabastan as the parents of Harry. So I would read this again if I were you. **

**_Credit goes to savya398 for allowing me to adopt TBS in the first place._**

**Starts before fourth year.  
><strong>

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

Harry James Potter groaned as rolled over in bed. He'd been woken up by a loud pounding and an insistent shrieking outside his door. It was a reminder that today was Harry's first day of summer. Most teenagers loved summer the chance to sleep in and a break from schoolwork. But not Harry. For Harry summer meant an endless list of chores, meager meals and the loving company of his relatives, the dear sweet Dursleys.

Not wanting to but having no choice Harry rolled out of bed and fumbled with his glasses before opening his eyes. However something strange happened when he opened his eyes. His surroundings were incredibly blurry. Frowning he pulled off his glasses to clean them. They must have gotten smudged or something when Dudley pushed him into the bushes in front of the house when they got back yesterday. Once his glasses were off he realized he could see perfectly. His jaw hanging open in shock Harry quickly lifted his head to look around the room in awe of being able to see so clearly without his glasses. Then just like that everything was blurry again and he had to put his glasses on once more. Confused and worried that maybe he was going a bit mad he shrugged it off and trudged downstairs to start breakfast.

The incident was soon forgotten until he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. Harry did notice that he was a few inches taller. He'd always been average in a height, maybe a little on the short side, but average nonetheless and gaining a few inches was exciting to him. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided to send a letter to Sirius just mentioning it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles. Harry smiled to think that he had someone, an adult someone that he could confide in and ask questions to. Sure he'd only met Sirius this past year and for most of that year he'd thought he was a crazed murderer but he was the closest thing Harry had to a parent and who actually wanted the role.

As Harry waited for Sirius's response he noticed other changes about himself. His hair wasn't quite as messy as it was before. In fact it was such a small change that he wasn't sure if it actually was real or if he was just making things up and he was making more out of these physically changes than there are actually were. When Sirius's letter finally arrived it said something along those same lines. He assured Harry that everything was fine and it was a natural part of growing up. Harry had to agree and tried to calm down. Being cooped at the Dursleys was making him crazy. For once was just a normal boy going through normal changes. He sent Sirius a thank you letter and a request for some stories about his dad as teenager.

His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. Feeling extremely strange Harry rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times to see if it would go away. It didn't. He stood there not knowing what to do. Harry wasn't quite as smart as Hermione or had as much experience in the wizarding world as Ron but even Harry knew that going from being as blind as a bat to seeing in perfect detail wasn't a normal part of growing up, even for wizards.

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.

"What have you done to your eyes!?" She shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" She shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.

"Your eyes are gray," she said.

"Gray?" Harry said feeling off.

"Yes, well send a letter off to those other freaks then. I'm sure they'll know what's wrong with you. I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Duddykins," she said dismissively, seeming to have reached her kindness level towards Harry for the day.

Harry raced to do just that before realizing that Hedwig was still off delivering his most recent letter to Sirius. He didn't know how else to contact anyone. He tried not to panic. It couldn't be anything too serious it wasn't even harmful. It was actually sort of a good thing being able to see without his glasses. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Harry stared into his newly acquired light gray eyes not really knowing how to feel about them. Was this permanent or would they be able to change them back into the vibrant green of his mum's? Everyone always said he had his mother's eyes and he didn't want to lose that.

Shaking it off he informed his aunt that because Hedwig was gone the call would have to wait and then went back to the yard work. It was an hour or so later that his body was hit by a wave of painful tremors. They sent him to his knees and through a blur of pain he managed to get back into the house. With his last bit of strength he called to his aunt hoping that she'd think of something or at least be able to put him out of his misery before he collapsed into blissful nothingness.

When he woke again it was to the all too familiar smell of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, however when he opened his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar hospital room. He looked around and noted the moving portraits on the walls and figured this must be the wizarding hospital he'd heard about, St. Mungo's. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here but he was feeling somewhat more relaxed knowing he was now in the wizarding world and that they would most likely be able to take care of anything that was wrong with him.

He was just forcing his achy limbs into an upright position when a brown haired gentleman in his forties with kind brown eyes entered the room. He wore green robes and exuded a calm professional demeanor that immediately put Harry at ease. Besides he wouldn't be smiling if something truly bad had happened to Harry.

"Hello Harry, I'm Healer Baybridge. You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and I've been put in charge of your care," he informed sitting himself down in a chair besides Harry's bed.

"Okay," Harry said shakily. "What happened?"

"After you fainted your aunt took you to a muggle hospital. St. Mungo's has fail safes in place in regards to muggleborn children. If they happen to enter a muggle hospital with an injury St. Mungo's is immediately notified and someone is sent out to collect them in case that child has an ailment that needs magical intervention which muggle doctors are unable to provide. So when your aunt brought you in we were notified here and went to collect you. You've been asleep for about two hours now," he explained calmly.

"So what's wrong with me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong with you per say. Your case is actually rather unique. One we've never actually dealt with before. But to make the long story short your body is simply reverting to its natural state," the Healer elaborated carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know anything about adoption rituals Harry?" Healer Baybridge asked.

"No," replied Harry.

"Well you see adoption rituals and potions have been around for quite some time in our world. Almost all of them are now illegal because of the purposes they served back in the old days and the type of magic they involve. When a witch or wizard was unable to have children they would steal a muggleborn child and use a blood adoption potion to save face and keep everyone from knowing they were infertile. The potion when mixed with the blood of the two adoptive parents would alter the child to appear as if they were the child of the adoptive parents. The potion would start to wear off after about thirteen years from when it was first taken unless the potion was administered a second time, just before the effects wore off, then the changes would remain permanent. If not then the potions effects would wear off and the child would slowly revert to his or her natural state."

The blood in Harry's ears was roaring. He knew where this was leading but he was frozen unable to do anything but sit and listen as Healer Baybridge crushed the fragile reality of Harry's life.

"Now as you've probably guessed I'm telling you this information because you were under the effects of a blood adoption potion. I believe it has lasted a little longer because you were given it when you were about a year old. We've looked over your birth records because as you can imagine we were quite shocked to discover that you were under a blood adoption potion and many are unable to believe that you aren't the child of Lily and James Potter," he paused a moment to let that thought sink in a bit before he continued.

"But on further investigation it seems that there in fact was a Harry James Potter who was born in the year of 1980 in this very hospital. It would mean that at some time before the child was a year old must've passed away. Somehow the Potters abducted you and replaced their son with you. It was all done in secret so of course no one ever suspected anything differently which led to problems because no one knew that you weren't meant to be with them. Since you were stolen you still legally belong to your biological parents. We here at the hospital were required under law to perform a Paternis charm to reveal who your biological parents were so that they may be notified and so you could be placed within their care," here the Healer paused again looking at Harry as if trying to gauge if he was ready for the next bit of information.

Harry's mind was in a whirlwind. James and Lily Potter weren't his parents? They'd stolen him when he was a baby. Did anyone else know about this? How could they have lied to him? The Dursleys weren't really his relatives. His real parents might still be alive. What happened to his biological parents? Merlin he had been kidnapped! He couldn't believe that James and Lily would do that to him and whoever his family was. Did Sirius know about this? All of those thoughts and so many more were just bouncing around inside his head with no clear organization or way to stop them.

"Who are they? Who are my parents?" Harry croaked.

Healer Baybridge took a deep breath what he said next wasn't going to be easy for the poor boy to hear. This whole situation must be difficult for his young patient since he had already given him devastating news.

"Now are you aware that men are able to bear children?" The Healer asked knowing that would lead up into the identities of his biological parents.

Harry shook his head not even knowing that that was even possible. Healer Baybridge gave a quick overview of male pregnancies which the young boy felt his head was going to explode with all the revelations that he was being informed about. .

"This might be hard for you to hear but you're bearer's name is Rabastan Lestrange. I'm sorry to say that he is currently serving a lifetime sentence in Askaban due to crimes in the war with You-Know-Who."

Harry was frozen with shock. Merlin one of his parents was in prison! This Rabastan person was probably a Death Eater even if he had never heard the name before. A small part of him would have liked to speak to Rabastan if only to know why he did the things he did. For the most part he was in too much shock to fully react to this bit of news.

"Your father is currently in the process of obtaining custody of you," the Healer said.

Harry sat up straighter needing to hear who exactly his father was but at the same time worrying just who could've been his other parent.

"Your father's name is Regulus Black," said Healer Baybridge.

Harry gaped at him, not caring that his jaw was hanging on the floor or that he probably resembled a codfish. Regulus Black? Was he related to Sirius? Harry didn't really like not knowing who this person who apparently was his father. It made him uneasy knowing that he might be going to live with this stranger especially a person who associated with someone that was locked away.

After this revelation another Healer bustled into the room holding some vials of potions and some scrolls. They had a brief chat in which they used a silencing spell around them so Harry couldn't eavesdrop before the other Healer departed. Healer Baybridge looked over the scrolls and nodded before turning to look back at Harry.

"Well it seems that your father has been granted custody of you and we can now move along with your treatment. As I mentioned earlier because the blood adoption potion was delivered to you when you were older it has caused more adverse effects. You will continue to be plagued by random bouts of severe pain and discomfort as your body shifts back into its natural form. We will be giving you the antidote to the potion to get rid of the blood adoption one."

Harry felt like the walls were closing in on him and wishing that there was someone else here to help him figure all of this out.

"It will be a shocking change of course but it is something that must be done unless you want to suffer for the foreseeable future as your body reverts to its natural state," Healer Baybridge said firmly.

"So I'll look completely different? Will there be any other changes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Your magic will be different. For example a subject you were once good at may now be a struggle for you or vice versus. It won't change your personality or your memories. You'll still be you just closer to the you, you should have been to begin with," he explained neutrally.

Harry looked at the vials in his hand. He couldn't see any way out of this. He was already changing and there was no going back. He might as well just do it quickly, like a band aid just yank it off quickly and be done with it. As for being in the custody of this Regulus Black person, there wasn't much he could do about it since he was a minor and not taking the potion wasn't going to stop his biological father from taking him.

And if Harry was being honest with himself he was curious as to what he really looked like. What would it be like to not look in the mirror and see his wild black hair, green eyes and spectacles? What would it be like not to have knobby knees or be one of the shorter boys in his class? Would he be better at magic? Harry wanted to know. It also helped that he didn't want to look like the people who thought it was okay to take him away from his family.

"Alright," he murmured before he could lose his nerve.

"Here first take this. It's a numbing potion to keep you from feeling the pain from the rapid changes. Then this one. It's a high quality nutrient potion to make sure your body has the correct amount of weight and nutrients for your new body's size and weight. After all you look like you'll be a bit taller and we don't want you getting too thin or cause your bones to become brittle. Finally the blood adoption antidote," Healer Baybridge explained as he handed the vials of potions to Harry one by one.

Harry gulped each one down quickly only hesitating for a moment on the last one before it too was swallowed. Healer Baybridge helped him relax back against the bed as the tingling started. Harry could feel the shifting of his body and though the sensation was off putting it wasn't as unpleasant as the jarring pain of before. It swept out through every part of his body and he swore he could even feel his hair tingling. He could feel his bones lengthening and skin stretching and tried to keep himself from panicking as even his magic was rearranging itself inside him. He wondered vaguely if he would need a new wand after this.

Finally it was over. It had felt like an eternity had passed but Healer Baybridge calmly informed him that it been more like five minutes. He made Harry lie still on the bed for another five minutes to allow himself to settle down and make sure that the changes were complete. Harry felt strange. Even the way his tongue moved in his mouth and the feel of his teeth against it was different than he was used to. When he'd spoken his voice was different, smoother and not at all like he'd sounded before.

He looked over his hands which were bigger, the palms broader and somehow more aristocratic looking with more elegantly shaped fingers. His skin had a slightly tan look that almost looked like that he had been in the sun for a while.

Healer Baybridge finally relented to letting him see himself and helped him into the bathroom. Harry wasn't really feeling any sort of negative after affects, in fact he felt better than he could ever remember feeling, but with his new greater height and larger feet he would have taken several headers into the floor if Healer Baybridge hadn't caught him.

When they got to the mirror Harry could only stare unable to believe that the boy looking back at him was actually him. Harry couldn't deny there was rightness to this new look, this new body. It was as if he'd been wearing his tie too tight for so long that he'd stopped noticing until he'd finally removed it and felt the relief of no longer being so constricted.

He had a strong square jaw with sharp aristocratic cheekbones. His hair was somehow an even deeper black than before and fell silky straight against his scalp. His lips were fuller than he was used to which he wasn't sure he liked. He had elegantly arched thick black brows over his eyes which were a stormy gray color much like Sirius' so he could safely assume he had gotten them from Regulus. Harry figured that they must be brothers or at the very least cousins. It was sort of thrilling to be related to Sirius even if he was only an Uncle or a second cousin. Well it would be exciting if Sirius hadn't known about the kidnapping. Harry didn't think he could forgive his Godfather if he was a part of what _they_ did.

Harry felt a sudden pang that he would never get the chance to know Rabastan even if he was a Death Eater. He couldn't imagine what his parents had gone through when he was taken from them. Even though James and Lily sacrificed themselves for him, he would never forgive them for what they did. It was wrong and his heart hurt for everything his real family went through.

But all in all Harry had to admit he was much more handsome now. He'd never really been vain before but now even he had to admit he was quite good looking. He was also taller with a wider frame, which would probably only continue to grow since he was only a few months shy of his fourteenth birthday. Really the only way someone would ever be able to know that he was Harry Potter was the lightning bolt shape scar on his brow. Harry was disappointed to find it was still there but Healer Baybridge said that it was a curse scar and nothing would be able to get rid of it.

Healer Baybridge had had to leave shortly after that and made sure Harry was settled in with some lunch before heading off. Harry sat eating his lunch his mind going over and over the things that had happened in just a few hours. What would this mean for him? Baybridge had said that Regulus had custody of him and he could only hope that he would be better than the Dursleys. It was frightening this situation because at least he knew what to expect from the Dursleys he had no idea what Regulus was like.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**Thanks for reading!**

**To continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


End file.
